La Jalousie de Carlisle
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Edward est partie il y a 70 ans, mais a New-York, la famille Cullen le retrouve, mais un problème ce trouve pour Carlisle, il n'est pas seul ! ...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamer: les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les empreinter pour ma Fanfiction !

Mais Caleb et Ignotus sont à moi !

Genre: Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction

Couples: Edward/Caleb, Edward/Carlisle…

Rating: entre T et M.

**La Jalousie de Carlisle**

**Chapitre 1 :**

La famille Cullen, en vacances à New-York ce promenait dans Broadway lorsqu'un prénom appelé interpela Carlisle et Esmé qui regardèrent dans la direction de cet appel qui recommençait :

Edward ! On est là ! Criait une jeune femme d'environ 19 ans.

Ils virent alors Edward, leur Edward, qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis leur retour de lune de miel ! Ils s'approchèrent donc pour mieux observé et écouté la conversation, suivit du reste de la famille, elle, intriguée par le comportement de leurs parent.

Salut les gars, vous n'êtes pas en cours avec Spencer à cette heure normalement ? demanda Edward en prenant une chaise.

Si, mais ce cher professeur a chopé la grippe, du coup pour donné un cours de chant appliqué, ce n'est pas le top, alors il a tout bonnement annulé ! ce réjouit un jeune homme blond platine.

Mais et toi, tu n'es pas allé au cours de Grégorovitch sur « la musique classique du XXème siècle, de Back à Debussy » ? demanda la jeune fille de tout à l'heure.

Non, pas envi, en plus, je le connais déjà, il nous a fait le même cours l'an dernier ! s'exclama Edward en souriant.

Tu vas au « Cosmo » ce soir ? questionna un petit roux à lunette.

Non, ce soir c'est le piano bar de Paul Bowman, il m'a demandé de jouer, Caleb et lui sont amis, il m'a convaincu d'accepter ! dit Edward.

Tu vas jouer quoi ? demanda la fille.

Du Debussy évidemment ! s'exclama un homme aux longs cheveux blond décolorés d'une trentaine d'années, qui venait d'arrivé derrière Edward.

Caleb ! s'écria Edward en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Mr Black ! ce levèrent les autres.

Hello petit Ange, salut tout le monde, alors comme ça on sèche ! salua t-il.

Pas vraiment pour eux, Spencer est absent, et pour moi totalement, mais pour ma défense c'est un cours que Grégorovitch a déjà donné l'an dernier et qu'il radote encore maintenant, et puis tu sais bien que je suis un expert de la musique classique du XXème siècle ! commenta Edward en faisant un petit sourire innocent.

L'homme éclata de rire en passant une main autour des hanches d'Edward.

Oui, je sais, bon les jeunes, ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais je dois vous prendre Edward, nous avons des choses importantes à faire avant d'allé au piano bar ! s'exclama Caleb en partant, emmenant Edward avec lui.

A plus tard, on ce vois au conservatoire ! lança celui-ci en suivant Caleb.

La famille Cullen, tous très intrigués par Edward, qu'ils avaient reconnu comme vampire (sauf Carlisle et Esmé bien sur vu qu'ils le savaient) décidèrent de le suivre, lui et son ami, à bonne distance pour ne pas être repéré, mais assez prêt pour les voir et les entendre eux.

Alors, tu veux allés chasser où mon petit Ange ? demanda Caleb.

Mmh ? oh, heu, la forêt à environ 2 heures d'ici n'est pas mal, les cerfs y sont abondants, et vu qu'on n'a pas chassé depuis 2 semaines, j'ai faim ! déclara Edward, en commençant à courir dans la direction qu'il venait d'indiqué. Aller viens Cal', un peu de nerf ! rit-il.

Riant et discutant tout en courant, ils ne s'aperçurent toujours pas que les Cullen les suivaient.

Arrivés dans la forêt, ils se séparèrent, allant tout les 2 d'un côté.

Carlisle et sa famille, eux, ne suivirent qu'Edward, le regardant chasser et ce nourrir, une fois qu'il eu finit, celui-ci s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre coupé, et ce mis donc au soleil, Esmé qui était heureuse de le revoir et de pouvoir lui parlé maintenant qu'il était seul, s'approcha de lui en l'interpellant.

Edward ! dit elle émue.

Il se tourna vers elle, et lorsqu'il la vit fronça les sourcils, puis grondant devant Carlisle et le reste de la famille qui lui était inconnue.

Bonjour Edward ! dit Carlisle en approchant à côté d'Esmé.

Bonjour Carlisle, Esmé ! salua celui-ci en restant sur ces gardes face aux autres, même si leurs pensés disait qu'ils étaient plus curieux que dangereux.

Edward, pourquoi es-tu partis ? interrogea Esmé.

Besoin d'air et d'indépendance je suppose Esmé, et puis, vous étiez jeune mariés, j'aurai eu l'impression de gêner ! dit il en regardant Carlisle dans les yeux, que celui-ci détourna.

Tu n'aurais pas gêné du tout, tu aurais été mon fils, comme le sont à présent Emmett et Jasper, au fait, je te présente Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, et Jasper ! s'exclama Esmé en faisant les présentations. Je vous présente à tous Edward, le 1er vampire qu'a transformé Carlisle.

Ils allèrent pour lui dire bonjour quand un appel surgit à leur droite :

Edward, recul ! rugit Caleb en voyant une horde de vampire l'entourant.

Tout va bien Caleb, je te présente mon créateur et sa famille, ils sont végétariens eux aussi, tu te rappels de ce que je t'ai dit sur Carlisle non ? déclara Edward en souriant gentiment à Caleb.

Mmh ! grogna Caleb en ce collant dos au torse d'Edward, le protégeant d'une quelconque forme d'agression.

Calme toi, ce ne sont pas les Volturis, juste les Cullen ! rit Edward.

On n'est jamais trop prudent, il n'y a pas que la force des poings qui peut te blesser ! dit Caleb, jetant un coup d'œil de travers à Carlisle, Esmé et leur famille. Je te protège c'est tout ! dit il à Edward en lui caressant la joue du pouce.

Je ne vois pas de quoi, on ne fera rien à Edward, il est de la famille ! s'écria Esmé.

Moi je sais de quoi je le protège, et si vous vous n'en savez rien, c'est votre problème, pas le mien ! dit hautainement Caleb.

Caleb, arrête ! s'exclama Edward. On peut rentrer maintenant, ma chasse est fini, je ne faisais que t'attendre, et on va finir par ce mettre en retard, et c'est ton idée que je joue chez ton ami, Chéri !

Le dernier mot fit sourire Caleb, mais froncer les sourcils de Carlisle, ainsi que des autres Cullen, mais pour diverses raisons.

Ok petit Ange, mais on reprendra cette discussion à la maison tout les 2, et cette fois pas d'excuses compris ? demanda Caleb sévèrement, mais la douceur de ses geste contrastant avec le ton de sa voix.

Ok, j'ai passé 50 ans à éviter le sujet, je crois que je ne peux plus l'évité maintenant, pas vrai ? dit Edward en souriant tristement en repensant au passé.

On y va petit Ange, je n'aime pas beaucoup tes pensés mélancoliques, ça me donne le cafard ! lui dit doucement Caleb.

Carlisle qui était resté en retrait jusque là ce fit entendre :

Edward, nous voudrions te parlé plus longtemps, que tu reviennes à la maison aussi, tu manques à Esmé, mais à moi aussi tu sais ! dit-il touchant la joue d'Edward.

Ne le toucher pas ! rugit Caleb en repoussant la main de Carlisle. Vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça Carlisle Cullen, je ne vous laisserai pas recommencé !

'' Cal', non, ne leur dit pas !'' hurla Edward en pensé, les transmettant à Caleb. ''Je ne veux pas, s'il te plait, partons !''

Pardon petit Ange, excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine ! déclara Caleb, ce tournant vers Edward en le soulevant de terre. On rentre mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas, j'annulerai avec Paul pour ce soir, on repoussera à un autre jour, pas ce soir ok ?

Mmh ! Ok, on rentre alors ! A un de ces jours les Cullen ! dit mollement Edward, ce laissant aller dans les bras de Caleb.

Edward attends ! s'écria Carlisle, ce refusant à le laisser partir une seconde fois, et accompagné de cet autre homme en plus. Donne nous ton adresse au moins, s'il te plait, on est sur New-York encore pendant encore 2 semaines, j'aimerais te revoir, pour parlé, avec la famille et ton ami, ou seul à seul !

58 Broadway street, avenue 3, le loft du 1er étage, et le manoir d'à côté son à moi ! dit Edward en partant, toujours dans les bras de Caleb.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Voilà une nouvelle fanfic sur Twiligh, vous pouvez aussi lire mes fanfic sur Harry Potter !**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamer: les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les empreinter pour ma Fanfiction !

Mais Caleb et Ignotus sont à moi !

Genre: Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction

Couples: Edward/Caleb, Edward/Carlisle…

Rating: entre T et M.

**La Jalousie de Carlisle**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Rester seul sur place, les Cullen en profitèrent pour allés chasser eux aussi, Carlisle lui, ce défoulai plus qu'il ne ce nourrissait, le reste de la famille n'avait sans doute pas compris la nature du lien unissant Edward et Caleb, mais lui avait bien compris que ces quelques petits gestes et paroles que l'on aurait put prendre pour quelque chose de familial ou de paternel, était en faites des gestes et paroles d'un couple, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, Edward, SON Edward, le jeune homme qu'il avait lui-même sauver et transformer était tout d'abord partit, puis avait refait sa vie avec un autre homme que lui !

Il s'en voulait d'être jaloux, mais encore plus en cet instant de l'avoir laissé partir 70 années plus tôt sans avoir trouvé les bons mots ou gestes pour le retenir, et maintenant, Edward n'était plus à lui.

Dans leur Manoir New-Yorkais, Edward et Caleb étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, Caleb réconfortant Edward, que cette rencontre avait bouleversé.

Tu veux en parlé ? demanda gentiment Caleb.

Ça m'as juste fait bizarre de les revoir tous les 2, encore plus en voyant le reste de leur famille ! s'exclama Edward.

Y a de quoi, tu les quittes, ils ne sont que tout les 2 et tu les revois, ils sont 6, que des couples ! dit Caleb. Tu penses à ce qu'ils t'ont demandé pas vrai ? demanda t-il nerveux

J'y pense oui, mais si je retourne dans leur famille, ce ne sera que si tu veux m'y accompagné, sinon, nous resterons tout les 2 comme nous le faisons depuis 50 ans Caleb, je ne dirais oui qu'avec toi à mes côtés ! assura Edward en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

On en reparlera Edward, on a 2 semaines pour y pensé non ? demanda malicieusement Caleb.

Tout juste, tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'annulé pour ce soir, jouer du piano me détendra, et avec un public, c'est encore mieux, non ? s'exclama Edward en ce levant. Aller viens, allons prendre une douche et nous préparés, on a encore 2 heures mais comme même !

Caleb se leva et entraina Edward dans la salle de bain, ce préparant au plus vite.

Les Cullen décidèrent de rentrer à leur maison de vacances, mais aussi de sortir au piano bar dont avait parlé Edward, au cas où finalement celui-ci déciderait d'y aller comme même.

En arrivant, ils prirent une table dans le fond pour ne pas être vu, et s'installèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent Edward et Caleb arrivés, Carlisle ne put s'empêché de fixer le jeune homme, il était magnifique vêtu de blanc, on aurait dit un ange descendu sur terre.

Edward s'installa au piano, et dés que ses doigts furent posés sur la 1ère touche, dés la 1ère mesure, il se laissa emporter par sa musique, passant de Mozart à Debussy et à ses propres compositions, il fit abstraction de toute présence autour de lui, il n'y avait plus que lui et le piano, son monde ! Il joua ainsi pendant 4 heures, accompagné dans sa présentation par Caleb de temps en temps pour les pianofortes à 4 mains, souriant et heureux, détendu grâce à la musique.

A leur table, les Cullen étaient soufflés, même Carlisle et Esmé, Edward avait un réel don musical, c'était magique, sa musique transportait les auditeurs, et les rendaient plus sereins, comme si les sentiments du pianiste ce transmettait aux autres.

Au bout de 4 heures, Edward ce leva et salua le public de l'établissement, accompagner de Caleb.

Ils allèrent la table du patron du piano bar, qui leur faisait signe, félicitant Edward de sa prestation et lui souriant grandement.

Les Cullen, non loin de la table où venait de s'installé les 2 vampires, écoutèrent la discussion, qui s'avéra plus que surprenante :

Alors mon petit Edward, après vos études au conservatoire, cela vous plairait il d'enregistrer un disque, Caleb m'a fait par de votre magnifique voix également ! s'exclama Bowman en mettant sa main sur le bras d'Edward, que celui-ci retira aussitôt.

Cela me plairait, oui, mais je ne suis pas bête, quel serait la contrepartie à tout ça ? demanda suspicieusement Edward, qui en voyant Bowman ce rapprocher, ce leva prestement en lançant :

Si la contrepartie est ce que je crois, c'est à dire une partie de jambe en l'air avec moi, pour vous, et bien la réponse est non Bowman, je suis très bien avec mon fiancé, qui je vous le rappel est Caleb, et qui est également juste en face de vous !

Edward, mais qu'est ce qui te prends enfin ? demanda Caleb, interloqué par le comportement et les paroles d'Edward.

Il me prend que ton ami me fais des avances, et pas du tout subtil en plus puisque tu es à quelques mètres même pas ! s'écria Edward.

Quoi ? rugit Caleb en ce levant et en attrapant Bowman par le col. Paul, tu dragues qui tu veux, mais ne t'avises plus jamais de t'approché d'Edward de cette façon ! Edward est avec moi, et ça depuis longtemps maintenant, il est à moi, alors pas touche compris ? Menaça Caleb.

Ok, ok, calme toi mon ami, je ne faisais pas ça en mal, je ne m'approcherais plus de lui, même s'il est très tentant ton petit fiancé ! s'exclama Paul Bowman en ce détachant de la poigne de fer de Caleb.

Oui, mais justement, il est pris ! dit Caleb en collant Edward à lui.

Ok, dommage, dans quelques années peut être ?! Murmura Bowman à Edward.

Même pas en rêve mon vieux, je suis très bien comme ça ! s'exclama Edward en se serrant un peu plus contre le torse de Caleb.

Bon, je crois qu'on va rentrer, il ce fait tard, et la présence d'autant de monde commence à m'agacé ! dit Caleb.

Pas de problème, de toute façon, ce bar commence à me donner la nausée, enfin, je dirais plutôt le patron ! commenta Edward en prenant sa veste. Allons-y, je vais méditer un peu en rentrant, et puis, tu pourrais m'aider avec ton cours ? demanda Edward en mode Chibi-Eyes.

Mouai, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ? s'exclama Caleb en riant légèrement.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le piano bar, et rentrèrent chez eux.

Les Cullen eux étaient pour le moins… sur le cul !

Edward était gay, et apparemment ne s'en cachait pas, et tous y allaient de son petit commentaire, « Oh mon dieu, notre nouveau frère est gay ! » revenait le plus souvent.

Puis, Alice dit une phrase qui glaça encore plus qu'il ne l'était le sang de Carlisle :

Je suppose qu'ils viendront ensemble habités à la maison, non ? Après tout, je ne pense pas qu'Edward le quitte uniquement pour réintégrer la famille Cullen, vos ne croyez pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Je pense aussi, ils ont l'air d'être ensemble depuis un certain temps ces 2 la en tout cas ! s'exclama Emmett.

Carlisle, qui lui, restait silencieux à écouter, ce dit que cette hypothèse était absolument hors de question, Edward ne viendrait certainement avec cet homme sous son toit, cela le rendrait malade de jalousie.

Il se leva et décida d'aller discuter avec Edward de tout ça, de son départ il y a 70 ans, de ce qu'il faisait depuis, et surtout de qui était Caleb et de ce qu'il représentait vraiment à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez Edward, il prit un instant pour l'observer par l'une des fenêtres, Edward y était accouder en peignoir, laissant apparaitre son torse encore ruisselant d'eau, une vrai vision de luxure, il grogna lorsqu'il vit Caleb passé derrière Edward et l'enlacer, et encore plus lorsqu'il vit Edward embrassé Caleb.

Il se décida à sonné avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin, c'est Caleb qui vint lui ouvrir, d'ailleurs il grogna lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le visiteur était Carlisle, il le laissa tout de même entré.

Petit Ange, t'as de la visite mon cœur ! s'exclama Caleb en indiquant à Carlisle de prendre un siège.

On attendait personne pourtant, je m'habille et j'arrive ! dit Edward.

Le silence ce fit jusqu'à son arriver dans la pièce, lorsqu'il aperçu Carlisle il eu un petit mouvement de recul que celui-ci perçut très bien, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Caleb, en face de Carlisle qui le fixait toujours.

Re-bonjour Carlisle, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici à cette heure ci ? demanda Edward.

Je suis venu pour discuter Edward ! dit Carlisle.

A 3 heures du matin ? demanda Caleb.

Oui, j'en avais besoin, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé depuis ces 70 dernières années ? demanda Carlisle en regardant Edward.

Oh, pas grand-chose, j'ai voyagé pendant quelques années, 20 pour être précis, France, Egypte, Chine, Japon, Italie, tout ces pays que j'ai visité, j'ai fais certaines rencontres, dont Aro, Caius et Marcus qui m'ont appris à gérer et développer mon don, les Volturis sont un Clan très intéressant, Aro et Marcus sont géniaux et très gentils, quand à Caius, il est flippant et mystérieux, mais apprendre avec lui a été très stimulant, même s'il est assez barbare lorsqu'il chasse, les victimes n'ont aucunes chances !

Chassé les humains était plus distrayant et stimulant que de chassé les animaux, mais je suis devenu un vrai monstre ! Cracha Edward, dégouter par ce qu'il avait été pendant près de 10 années.

Edward, mon petit Ange, calme toi, tu es de nouveau végétarien, et cela fait 50 ans maintenant, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Chéri, c'est du passé ? Le calma Caleb en l'enlaçant et en commençant à le bercer doucement.

Je sais, j'ai vécu comme ça pendant 10 ans, avant de faire la connaissance de Caleb, il était de simple passage chez les Volturis, mais lorsque je l'ai vu, je me suis tout de suite sentit proche de lui ! Continua Edward. On a commencé à discuter, et puis il m'a dit être végétarien, je m'en était déjà rendu compte, ces yeux étaient dorés, et ce qui comme moi étaient carnivores avaient es yeux rouge sang.

Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui était arrivé pour passé de végétarien pur et dur, à un carnivore sanguinaire comme Caius, il m'a répondu que les affaires de cœur ne lui allaient pas au teint, surtout avec les hommes, il m'a raconté comment pendant quelques années vous et lui avez vécu ensemble le parfait amour, puis l'arrivé de Esmé, votre mariage avec elle et son départ de chez vous pour ne pas souffrir de vous voir ensemble tout les 2, il m'a parlé de Yan, qui lui c'est fait tué par un chasseur, il a également connu le célèbre Van Helsing, mais est partie avant de se faire tuer lui-même par les prêtre de Rome, et son arrivé à Volterra, où il a fait la connaissance de James, trop cruel et trop sanguinaire pour lui ! Mais avec qui il avait lui aussi appris la cruauté, ça lui a permis de vidé son esprit, chassé les humains et joué avec eux, mais qu'au bout d'un moment, cela l'a écœuré, sans pour autant réussir à s'arrêter ! Expliqua Caleb.

C'est à ce moment là que Caleb m'a proposé de rester avec moi et de me soutenir pendant ma période de transition entre carnivore et végétarien, on est partis tout les 2 de Volterra, avec les encouragements d'Aro et Marcus, et on est partis s'isolé dans les montagnes Tibétaines, 2 mois sans me nourrir, sous la surveillance et l'attention de Caleb, il a prit soin de moi, c'était comme si j'avais été un drogué en manque de came, le 3ème mois, Caleb m'a conduit dans la forêt la plus proche, je me suis littéralement jeté sur un ours qui passait, et après près de 3 mois sans m'être nourrit, cet ours m'a semblé être la meilleur nourriture que j'avais jamais pu ingurgité ! déclara Edward.


End file.
